


Infiltrate the Castle!

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Shumako Role-swap [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Blood, Bonding, F/M, Roleswap, Romantic Friendship, Violence, What-If, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Upon discovering a weird navigation app on Makoto’s phone, she and Ren end up back at the strange castle that Kamoshida supposedly rules. They also come across Morgana again and he tells them what they have stepped into and what he wants out of them. What’s more, a new side of Ren comes out in the shape of his Persona.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shumako Role-swap [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858342
Kudos: 10





	Infiltrate the Castle!

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna take this time to thank all of you who support this series. It’s honestly one of the best ideas anyone has given me. Then again, you all seem to have your fun reading so I won’t complain. 
> 
> And a heads up for the future, I will only be covering the important of the story of Persona 5 so if I miss your favorite part, just tell me and I do something to give you what you want. I’m such a nice guy, right?
> 
> Other than that, Please Enjoy!!

It’s been a while since Makoto and Ren found themselves in that weird castle with that equally weird Kamoshida king. They luckily made it out alive and have since been wondering what triggered their arrival in that castle. But they didn’t dare bring it up to any other person. Because God knows the consequences of they did. So they had no choice but to keep it between themselves. They had to focus on the important stuff before talking about that situation.

Makoto has kept her grades relatively decent, scoring high on all her exams. Some of her teachers were impressed that a girl with a record kept up with her studies. Looking back, it seemed almost wrong to call her a criminal at all. But the rumors didn’t stop though. Makoto payed no attention to them for the most part. After all, she had Ren if they got badly out of hand. She always seemed to appreciate everything and anything that Ren did for her. He was the only person that didn’t see her as a criminal, but as friend. A friend she could rely on. Not many people seemed to think fondly of her, with her having a record and all. But Ren looked beside that and came to know the real Makoto. The only one who sought to find her justice in the mist of all her life.

One day, after lectures were over, Makoto decided to talk to Ren about that castle. She thought it was about time they figure out what it was. She walked to the student council room and looked through the window on the door. He was indeed in there. She was about to knock on the door when she felt a tap on the shoulder and jumped. She looked to see a blond boy giggling at her.

“What was that for!?” She yelled.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.” The blond boy said, wiping a tear from his eye.

“What do you want?” Makoto asked the boy.

“You’re that transfer student, Makoto Niijima, right?” The boy said.

“Yeah. Why?” Makoto asked.

“Huh.....hmm....”

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Makoto was feeling uncomfortable.

“You serious? Don’t think you’d be a criminal with a body like that.” The boy said.

“What!? How dare you!?” Makoto said, feeling very offended.

“Look. I’m not here to start shit with you. Just wanted to know, okay?” The boy said.

“Still! That doesn’t give you the right to look down on me!” Makoto said.

“Anyways, name’s Ryuji Sakamoto.” The boy said.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sakamoto-kun.” Makoto said.

“Yeah yeah. Cool. But what’re ya doing here?” Ryuji asked.

“I came to speak with Amamiya-senpai about something.” Makoto replied.

“Ya mean RenRen? What? Rumors gettin’ to ya?” Ryuji said.

“It’s not that they haven’t, but it’s something that me and him could only talk about.” Makoto said.

“Oh..okay. Gotcha.” Ryuji said.

“Thank you.” Makoto said.

“You got the hots for ol’ RenRen, don’t ya? Ho-ho! I totally see that!” Ryuji said, excitedly.

“What!? No!! That’s not it at all, you moron!” Makoto said, blushing.

“Sheesh! When they said watch out for your temper, they weren’t kiddin’.” Ryuji said, stepping back a bit.

“It’s your fault for assuming!” Makoto yelled.

Ryuji, seemingly terrified, quickly ran away in fear as Makoto stood there and watched him run. She wasn’t all too happy with what just happened.

“Jeez. You ran him off good.” Ren’s voice said from behind Makoto. She turned around and looked at him.

“I’m sorry! Terribly sorry! Please don’t do anything!” Makoto panicked.

“Calm down. I’m not doing anything bad.” Ren said, peacefully.

“Oh.....okay...” Makoto said, sorrowfully.

They both went into the council room and sat across from each other. Makoto, looking like she was stressed out, told Ren what was on her mind. He looked at her with a serious look in his eyes.

“You’re serious? You want to go back to that castle?” Ren asked.

“I’m sorry if that comes as a surprise, but it’s something that’s been nagging at me so much.” Makoto said.

“Nah. I can see why you’d want to. It’s just so hard to imagine you wanting to go back there when we both almost died in there.” Ren said.

“I know the risks it has, but I just can’t leave it alone. After what happened in there.” Makoto said.

Ren stood in silence for a moment, pondering what to do with Makoto.

“O-Okay. I’m sorry. I can’t make you, Amamiya-senpai. I’ll just take my-“

“Okay. We’ll do it.” Ren said finally.

“Huh?” Makoto said, adorably.

“To be honest, I actually wanted to talk to you about that. And I even got prepared too.” Ren admitted.

“Huh!? Y-You prepared!?” Makoto gasped.

“Yeah. I’m glad you had to ask me.” Ren said.

“Okay. So...what do we do now?” Makoto asked.

“Let’s continue this outside.” Ren said, getting up from his seat.

Makoto nodded and they both walked out of the school and out to the entrance.

"Okay. So to recall everything we did, I took you through a alley, claiming it was a shortcut to the school, and then we arrived at that castle." Ren said.

"That's what we did. But even today, we still haven't been able to go back." Makoto said.

“Damn. Then what can we do?” Ren asked.

“Maybe...I’ll see if anything’s on my phone.” Makoto said, and took her phone. “Huh?”

“What’s up?” Ren asked.

“I thought I deleted this....” Makoto said to herself.

“Deleted what?” Ren said.

“This weird eyeball app on my phone.” Makoto said, showing her phone to Ren.

“Kamoshida..........Shujin Academy...........Castle.......”

“What the? It picked up what we were talking about?” Ren said.

“But how can it do that?” Makoto asked.

“Result found! Beginning navigation!”

“Is it like a navigation app?” Makoto asked.

Then, all of a sudden, the two of them were engulfed by a distorted red and black portal. It brung them away from Shujin and back to the castle. Ren and Makoto looked in front of them.

“Holy crap! It’s the castle!” Ren said.

“You’re right. This app....what could it’s purpose be to bring us here?” Makoto said.

“Forget that! Your clothes!!” Ren pointed out.

Makoto looked at herself. Her clothes had indeed changed back to the trench coat along with the white mask. It almost terrified her.

“Huh? These again!?” Makoto said.

“Looks like you’ll be safe. But just in case, I got this for you.” Ren said, handing Makoto a revolver. She hesitated at first, but took it nonetheless the less.

“T-Thanks, Amamiya-senpai.” Makoto said.

“It’s only a model though. So it just makes sounds.” Ren told her.

“Only a model? You couldn’t afford a real one?” Makoto asked.

“Well I’m sorry, your Highness, would an AK suit your needs better?” Ren joked.

“No. Sorry. I just thought a little too much outside the box.” Makoto said.

“But nonetheless, you still have that Persona, was it? You’ll be fine.” Ren said.

“I hope your right, Amamiya-senpai. Truth is....I’m terribly nervous.” Makoto said.

“Come on. You handled those guards the last time we came here. And you were very hot while you did it.” Ren said.

“H-H-Hot!?” Makoto embarrassingly asked.

“Woah! Sorry! The words just came out of my mouth!” Ren said.

“You’ll think we’ll find that cat here too?” Makoto asked.

“No doubt.” Ren said.

They decided to get a move on and enter the castle. But there was one problem with that:

“Wait....how do we get?” Ren asked.

“Maybe.....the way we got out last time?” Makoto said, pointing to the ventilation shaft.

They climbed through the ventilation shaft and ended up back where they escaped from. They looked around to see if there was any sign of an enemy. Clear.

“Where do we go now?” Ren asked.

“I’m guessing this way.” Makoto said, rushing through the door and to the right.

Ren hurried after her. They were just doing what they did before, running around and hoping for some progression. The castle was very huge and maneuvering through it would proof to be a challenge. They also hoped to find Morgana again, since he seemed like he knew the place better than they did. They came across a doorway. Ren was about to run through but Makoto stopped him.

“What?” He asked.

“Look!” She whispered.

They looked and saw that Kamoshida king and a crazy amount of guards there as well.

“I hear those petty thieves might come back. We’ve already got one, but the other two are still out there. Do whatever it takes to capture them!” Kamoshida said.

“Yessir!” The guards said.

“Oh shit. We’re on the bounty list.” Ren said.

“We’d better not go through there. Looks like they caught Morgana too. We’d better be on the lookout for him.” Makoto said.

“Yeah, okay.” Ren nodded.

They headed in the opposite direction of the main hall and away from all the enemies. They’d never have the strength to deal with all anyway. Soon, they found themselves in an unfamiliar area of the castle. Then again, everywhere in the castle was unfamiliar to them.

“We actually heading in the right direction?” Ren asked.

“I don’t know.” Makoto said.

“Damn! No service. What a shocker.” Ren said.

“Huh? What’s this?” Makoto had something different on her phone.

“Oh thank the lord! It’s a map!” Ren said. “It’ll hopefully point us in the right direction!”

“Oh. Okay. So...we’re here....so if we go that way....we’ll end up at.....the holding cells.” Makoto said, reading the map.

“That’s gotta be where Morgana is.” Ren added.

“It’s not gonna be easy, but we have to save him!” Makoto said.

“No matter what, we will!” Ren added.

The two began to head where the map told them to. The path was long, had puzzles to solve and was filled with guards. But Makoto and Ren had an easy time, sneaking passed them and they eventually reached the holding cells, where Makoto first awakened her Persona.

"Be on the lookout for Morgana." Makoto said.

"Got it." Ren nodded.

They snuck around guards and looked at the many slaves captive in the cells in search of Morgana. They soon came across a cell at the end of the hall. And thre inside was the feline himself.

"You guys! Am I glad to see you!" Morgana said.

"Shh!!" Makoto told the cat.

Too late....

"Hey! Get away from the prisoner!!" The guard said, alerting the other guards as well.

"Crap! Run for it!!" Ren said.

"Hold on!" Makoto said.

She busted open Morgana's cell and grabbed the cat. Now was the time to run! They booked it away from the holding cells and ran into the main hall. Then, they got stopped by more guards blocking the exit.

"Shit!" Ren said.

"Well well.." The voice of King Kamoshida said.

"You! What's going on!?" Makoto asked.

"Don't you know? This is my world. And you have to play by my rules." King Kamoshida said.

"No way in hell am I doing that!" Makoto said, reaching for her mask.

She was then attacked in the back and fell to the floor, dropping Morgana as well.

"Makoto!" Ren said.

"Keep them there! I'll have my fun with this one." King Kamoshida said, turning to Ren.

Ren glared at King Kamoshida. He looked at him with a shit-eatinf grin on his smug face.

"What now, Amamiya? You know you don't have the power to best me or my guards! You're just as useless as your pathetic friends." King Kamoshida said.

"That's not true! I'm not afraid of you!" Ren said.

"Is that so? Or is it the fear inside you is making you say crazy talk?" King Kamoshida said.

"I-I....."

"Well then. At least you have a front row seat for your pathetic girlfriend's execution. Be happy at that. Or maybe you should run away like you always do! Hahahaha!" King Kamoshida laughed.

"A-Amamiya-senpai.....run!" Makoto cried.

"You have to get away, Ren! Go!" Morgana said.

"........."

"Aw. Come on. Don't pull that face. You know, I could spare her if you want. But...youll have to take her place." King Kamoshida said.

"You bastard! Don't you lay a finger in her!!" Ren said.

"Ren! Don't! You'll get yourself killed!!" Morgana told the boy.

"Listen to the kitty, Amamiya. Or don't. The choice is yours. Though I think it's obvious which one you should pick! Hahahahaha!!!" King Kamoshida laughed.

"No.."

"Hmm?"

"I'm tired of running. Tired of someone telling me what to do. And most of all, I'm tired of you, Kamoshida!" Ren said.

"What was that!?" King Kamoshida asked.

"You leave my friends out of this!!! You filthy perverted scumbag!!!" Ren yelled.

"Huh!?"

_"It appears the time had come...."_

Suddenly, Ren felt a bad pain ring in his head. He grabbed his head and whaled in pain.

_"The path of strife is one you must follow...."_

_"For it guides you to the contract we have now forged..."_

_"The "you" that is begging for power is calling. For it shall be you're guide to seek what you claim to hold so dear..."_

_"I am thou... Thou art I..."_

_"Thou hast given into the delusion that is obedience. And now you shall breaketh thy chains of captivity and let your heart run wild!"_

_"I will lend thee my power... For it shall be the key to hold back no longer! It shall releaseth thine power and crush all enemies who dare oppose to thee!!"_

Then, a white mask appeared on Ren's face. He tugged at it, desperately trying to rip it off. His hands were trembling, face was sweating and mouth was drooling.

"Hold him back!!" King Kamoshida said.

The guards hurried over to Ren and tried to hold him in place, but a massive amount of energy in the air blew them back as Ren continued to pull at his mask.

And with one final full power pull, he forcefully ripped the mask of his face and blood shot out from his eyes as a blue fiery aura engulfed him. Everyone watched it as it all unfolded.

The blue fiery aura soon left Ren's body and changed into a monster with black wings, a red suit and fedora, and boots with a sharp end at the heel. Ren's clothes also changed to a black trench coat and pants, red gloves and brown boots.

"This one as well!?" King Kamoshida gasped.

"So....this is what it feels like. To have a Persona. Now that I have this power, time for payback, Kamoshida." Ren said.

"Grr....Don't just stand there!! Get him!!" King Kamoshida yelled at his guards. They all dropped to the floor and reappeared as monsters.

"You'll learn the true strength of my men!!" King Kamoshida said.

"Tch. Bring it on. I'm more than ready! It's Showtime, Raoul!!" Ren said to his Persona.

The monsters charged at Ren, but his acrobatics and fast moving actions were too much for them to actually land a hit.

"Gotcha now!" Ren said.

Raoul unsheathe a cape out of nowhere and put the monsters to sleep.

What the!? Get up!!" King Kamoshida yelled.

"Now....Ravage them!!" Ren said to Raoul.

Raoul unleashed a Maeiga on all the monsters, leaving only on left standing, the captain. Ren chuckled under his breath.

"B-But I am a loyal subject to the great King Kamoshida..." The captain said.

"It doesn't matter who you are. I still win this, buddy!!!" Ren shouted and directed Raoul at it.

Raoul gave the captain his Cleave attack and defeated him. He then went back to Ren in the shape of his mask. Ren was breathing heavily, exhausted but victorious.

"Oh shit!" King Kamoshida said and ran away.

"W-Wait!" Ren gasped, as he fell to his knees.

"Amamiya-senpai!" Makoto said, running to his aid.

"Holy crap... Ren, that was phenomenal!" Morgana said to the boy.

"T-Thanks." Ren said.

"You really gave your all, Amamiya-senpai. Thank you for saving me and Morgana." Makoto said.

"No problem. Couldn't stand that bastard threatening to kill you. I would never allow that!" Ren said.

"You seem like you had fun, Amamiya-senpai." Makoto giggled.

"Hey....I just noticed. Look, Ren, your clothes match Makoto's." Morgana said.

"Huh? What do you...." Ren asked before looking himself over. His clothes had indeed changed and he hadn't noticed.

"You're right! We match! Even the masks are the same!" Makoto said, surprised.

"I guess you two have the same will of rebellion. That determines what your thief outfit is." Morgana explained.

"And I even noticed that Amamiya-senpai's Persona looks kinda like mine too." Makoto said.

"Guess we're actually more alike then we thought." Ren said.

"But I digress, what are you two doing back here? You barely managed to escape last time and yet here you are, back at it again." Morgana asked.

"We wanted to know what exactly this castle is." Makoto replied.

"This castle isn't real. It's only a mental image of the ruler's cognition." Morgana explained.

"Uhh.... English please." Ren said.

"What that means is that what that King thinks of this place in reality as. Or I like to call these places "Palaces." Morgana said.

"So, Kamoshida thinks of the school as a castle? And that's portrayed here?" Makoto asked.

"Glad you understand this, Joker." Morgana said to Makoto.

"Joker?" That a nickname or something?" Ren asked.

"Don't call something so casually. It's a codename." Morgana said.

"Oh. Gotcha." Ren nodded. "But why's she Joker?"

"I personally don't like that name either. Could you think of something better?" Makoto asked.

"Well....uh....um..." Morgana was at a stalemate with this.

"I'm waiting..." Makoto said.

"Queen?" Ren suggested.

"You know...."Queen" has a nice ring to it. I like it, Amamiya-senpai." Makoto said.

"Okay then. "Queen" it is." Morgana said. "Now for you Ren..."

"Personally, I liked the codename "Joker." So can I go with that?" Ren asked.

"You've gotta live up to your codename if you choose it. Can you handle that?" Morgana asked.

"I'm confident that I can." Ren said.

"Okay. So now it's Queen and Joker. We'll refer to ourselves as such to avoid any sort of impact it may have on the real world." Morgana explained.

"Wait, Morgana. Don't you need one too?" Queen asked.

"Nah. I don't leave this place. It wouldn't matter if I had a codename or not." Morgana replied.

"Then we'll keep it short. Like "Mona." That good enough?" Joker asked.

"If that's what you'll call me, I have no problem with it." Mona said.

"Okay, so now we're Queen, Joker and Mona." Queen said.

"You two better get going. Who knows when the guards will come back?" Mona said.

"What about you? You'll get captured again." Joker said.

"You've got me there. I don't know to be honest." Mona sighed.

"Then come with us. You'll be fine." Queen said.

"If it'll get me away from a holding cell, then I'm in." Mona said.

"Wait...he's coming out looking like that!?" Joker asked.

"If he does, we'll just....shove in one of our bags." Queen said.

"What!? Wait hold on!" Mona said.

But Queen and Joker already grabbed him and quickly ran out of the castle and back to the alleyway. They looked tired from everything that happened.

"Okay. Looks like we're in the clear." Ren said.

"Good. Wait....where's Mona?" Makoto asked.

"Hey! Down here!" Mona's voice said.

Makoto and Ren looked down and saw a black cat with a yellow collar and blue eyes. That freaked them out slightly.

"What the!? The cat's talking!?" Ren said.

"I am NOT a cat! This is just what happened when I came to this world." Mona said.

"Well so long that it's not your cognitive form, it's good enough." Makoto said.

"So...who's taking me? Is it Queen or Joker?" Mona asked.

"Ren, would you be willing to take Mona back to LeBlanc?" Makoto asked.

"Why can't you take him?" Ren asked.

"My sister wouldn't let me keep a pet of any sort. Plus, she had an allergy to cats." Makoto sighed.

"Really? Huh. Damn, okay. I'll have to keep you in my room at LeBlanc though." Ren said to the feline.

"Okay then. Why don't call it day? You two seem pretty worn out." Mona said.

"Okay. We'll meet up back here tomorrow then after school?" Makoto asked.

"Gotcha." Ren nodded.

"Oh yeah. Ren, mind giving me your contact information? Just so we can keep in touch." Makoto said.

"Oh sure. No problem." Ren said.

The two exchanged contact info and can now text each other when they need to.

"Okay. Make sure to call me when something's bothering you." Ren said.

"I understand. Thanks again, Amamiya-senpai." Makoto said.

"Please. Just call me "Ren." The boy said.

"O-Okay, R-Re-RenRen." Makoto said.

Ren chuckled. He heard that correctly. Makoto just called him RenRen. And she looked embarrassed.

"Wait! D-Did I say your name wrong!? I-I'm sorry! T-The words just came out of my mouth!!" Makoto panicked.

"It's okay. Just don't make it a habit." Ren chuckled.

"Well, see you later.." Makoto said and walked away.

_'I feel a faint bond between me and Ren...'_ She thought.

_'I am thou... Thou art I...'_

_'Thou hast acquired a new vow...'_

_'It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity...'_

_'With the birth of the Fool Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...'_

_Your bond with Ren Amamiya of the Fool Arcana had been established._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Like what you read? Check out my other fanfics! You’ll have a blast reading them!!
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
